Villano
by SlyJJDrarry
Summary: Porque no se necesita una razón para ser un villano.


**Renuncia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Kohei Hiroshi, creador del manga Boku No Hero Academia, yo sólo los uso por diversión.**

 **-La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, tenía como firma MHA97, pero dudo que ese sea el autor, pues lo busque y no me dio resultados. Si alguien conoce el autor, agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran.-**

A veces no es necesario tener algo porqué luchar. No necesitamos una razón para vivir.

Cuando era pequeño, soñaba con ser un gran héroe, erradicar el mal y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Cuando noté que no me era posible, tal vez lloré una vez, pero; me di cuenta de que tal vez ese era mi destino, no ser un héroe.

Pude ver mi entorno desde una butaca diferente, ya no como un pobre niño que idolatraba a todo aquel que tuviera una particularidad.

La primera persona que note, no era el mejor ejemplo de un aspirante a héroe, era mi amigo de la infancia, Katsuki. Él creía que con sólo crear absurdas explosiones con sus palmas, sería el mejor. Un error muy grande, pues por más que pudieras explotar todo, si andabas por allí, como un imbécil ególatra, lo único que conseguirlas era que tu oponente consiguiera conocer alguna debilidad.

Y así, uno a uno, fui notando los errores que tenían los "perfectos" héroes.

Desde el que nada más lo fueran por dinero, gana, reconocimiento, hasta aquellos que lo hacían para rebajar a los demás

Nunca conocí a un héroe que lo fuera porque quería, porque eso era lo que quería hacer, que no tuviera ninguna razón egoísta para serlo.

All-Might era el único que no tenía fines egoístas. Pero también contaba con una gran debilidad. Su credibilidad hacia otras personas lo hacían muy vulnerable. Era muy descuidado que le dieras datos a un pobre niño sin particularidad. Él, mejor que nadie debería de saber que el mundo no esta hecho de miel sobre hojuelas.

Yo quería ser un héroe, pero me cansé de ver la realidad de lo que era ser uno. Tenías que tener una razón, un poder, un símbolo. Y yo, no era ninguno de ellos. Era sólo un chiquillo crédulo que seguía ciegamente a todo aquello que representara esperanza. Esperanza que puede ser destrozada con el dedo meñique de un pie.

Ahora, sólo quiero ser un Villano, poseer la fuerza para aplastar esperanza. Yo no necesito que me amen, que quieran mi presencia. Yo quiero que le teman a mi nombre, que clamen por piedad. Quiero que Kacchan repita mi nombre una y otra vez, que en lugar de mofarse de mi falta de poder, pida piedad, ruegue por que lo mate.

Quiero que Endeavor lloré como en algún momento lo hizo su pequeño hijo, al que asesino por su estúpido régimen, para poder vengar la memoria de Shoto, la única persona que en su momento me entendió, aquella muerte que me inspiró a llegar hasta donde estoy, mi única razón egoísta para ser uno del bando contrario.

Pero no lo veo como una razón, sino como mi motor para seguir con ésto.

Porque yo no tengo razones para convertirme en un villano. No me importan los golpes que recibí cuando pequeño, las burlas e insultos, las miradas de pena y palabras vacías que me daban, el abandono de mi padre. A mi éso me importa menos que Katsuki. Es pasado, y el pasado se queda en eso, algo que fue y tuvo que pasar. Yo cambié de parecer porque quise, porque lo deseaba. No quería pertenecer a la misma escoria a la que todos deseaban unirse.

Soy un villano porque quiero, porque me gusta que en este lado todo es sincero. Todos sabemos que en este lado, queremos acabar con las "razones" que tienen para vivir los demás.

Porque, falta poco para acabar con ustedes héroes. Sólo tenemos que erradicar a su símbolo, acabar con su paz. Y sí, lo sentimos All-Might, pero para poder hacer aquello qie deseamos, necesitamos acabar con el único héroe verdadero. Una vez sean erradicado tú y tu parejita borra particularidad, tendremos vía libre.

Porque no necesitamos una razón para convertirnos en Villano, sólo por éso.

 **Tenía tiempo que llevaba esta idea y no podía desarrollarla, debo de admitir que me encanta que Izuku tenga razones para convertirse en un Villano, pero me encanta la idea de que lo haga porque _quiere_ , no porque _tiene_ que hacerlo.**

 **Y bueno, creo que es todo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!.**

 **J'J**


End file.
